Honeybreeze's Story
by Delilah Dawn
Summary: This story is about what life is like for Honeybreeze as a young queens in Thunderclan.   Trust me, story is better than summary :
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Oaklight- broad shouldered, dark brown tom with deep green eyes and a torn ear

Branchpelt- gray tom with gold eyes

Molechase- brown-and-cream tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Cherrytail- ginger she-cat

Fawnleaf- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Goldpaw

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ivypool- silver and- white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with pale gold eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom-

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Goldpaw- Gold and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Rushpaw- Black tom with gray eyes

Queens

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to** Copperkit**- a fluffy copper colored tom with blue eyes and **Skykit**- a silver she-cat with gold eyes and a bushy tail)

Honeybreeze - beautiful light and dark brown dappled she-cat with a cream under-belly, and pale blue eyes. (Mother to **Eaglekit**-Large long-haired dark brown tom with a white crest and green eyes**, Lilykit**- Silky, dark gold and brown mottled she-cat with frosty blue eyes **, Creekkit**- Light gray tabby with a white underbelly, tail-tip, paws, and pale green eyes, and **Swankit** -cream she-cat with a small pink nose and alluring blue/silver eyes)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom


	2. A Tail of Two Cats

***This is set 15 moons after _Sign of the Moon_ ( 1 year and 3 months)**

Honeybreeze was exhausted. She had been on her paws all day long fulfilling her warrior duties, and keeping away from the camp. She hadn't even had the time to get a single bite of fresh-kill. _Well, what do you expect from leaf-bare? _She looked at the forest around her, and longed for the bright sun. The forest floor was covered with leaves of all different colors, and the branches of the tree were as bare as Windclan territory. "You were always daydreaming as a kit, too." Honeybreeze turned around to find herself facing a dark cream she-cat. "Mother! How long have you been there?" she squeaked. "Long enough to know that all the prey in this forest has disappeared into their dens," Rosepetal purred.

She padded over to greet her kit with a lick; amusement sparkled in her blue eyes. "Whatever were you thinking about in this cold, Honeybreeze"? "That's exactly what I was thinking about, the cold!" she mewed. They were interrupted by the black and white pelted warrior, Toadstep. His voice was muffled by the magpie in his mouth. "Honeybreeze, I think we've caught everything in the forest, that wants to be caught, so were heading back now" he was referring to Poppyfrost and Foxleap, the rest of their hunting patrol padding up behind him. Their catches consisted of a small vole, and a bony mouse. Honeybreeze sighed. She missed the abundance of prey during Newleaf. Her jaws would practically be aching form the amount of fresh-kill she had to carry.

"Okay, I haven't managed to catch anything yet, so I'll head back later". Toadstep shrugged and headed back to camp, with the others trailing behind him. Rosepetal glanced at her; her eyes were full of concern for her daughter. "Honeybreeze, don't you think you're working yourself too hard, especially in your current condition?" Honeybreeze was shocked. _How did she know I was expecting kits? _Rosepetal could see the surprise in her eyes. "I think I can tell when my own kit is going to have kits of her own," she meowed. Honeybreeze shook of her concern. "Well, I'm fine mother. I've only been pregnant for a half-moon." Rosepetal purred, "Grandkits already! Before you know it I'll be in the elders den." "Nonsense, you're not even a senior warrior!" Honeybreeze mewed.

Rosepetal shivered "Anyway, I'm getting cold, and you were lucky to be blessed with Bumblestripe's thick fur! I however, was not, so I'm going back to camp where there is a nice, warm nest waiting for me!" she huffed. Honeybreeze's whickers twitched with amusement, as she watched the she-cat pad away. _I'm lucky to have such a wonderful she-cat for a mother,_ she thought, thinking of Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, and the mess they were born into. Rosepetal and Bumblestripe really were great cats. Bumblestripe had always played with her and her brother Branchpelt when they were kits, and their mother never stopped looking out for them. While she was pondering her good fortune, she heard a rustle behind her.

She looked behind her as a dark brown tom stepped out from a holly bush. "Oaklight! How did you find me?" she mewed sheepishly. The tom replied, "Rosepetal told me where you were." There was a brief moment of silence between the two cats. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he mumbled. Hurt flickered in his eyes. Honeybreeze couldn't bear to see him upset; it was like raking a claw down her belly. "I didn't mean to," she squeaked.

She padded over and sat down beside him, making sure their pelts brushed. "I just didn't know what I would say when I saw you". He brushed his muzzle against her flank, "You can tell me anything; you know that." And she did, but she saw the way Thornclaw had acted towards his kits. He barely acknowledged their existence. Blossomfall almost had to drag him to nursery so he could see them for the first time. Now they were going to made apprentices and he barely even knew them .She didn't want that for her kits.

Honeybreeze got up and plopped herself in front of him, making sure that she could stare right into his eyes. _I mustn't stare to long though, or I might get lost in them. _"Oaklight," she started, "I'm having your kits." Pure joy flooded into his forest green eyes, and he jumped up in excitement. "Oh, Honeybreeze! This is wonderful! You're having kits! I'm going to be a father!" He was purring so loud though that she barely understand what he was telling her. He kept going as he covered her face in licks. "You're going to be the best mother in all the clans! Our kits are going to be the greatest warriors Thunderclan has ever seen!"

Honeybreeze's heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness. _How could I ever have doubted him? _Suddenly he pulled away, a confused look on his face. "How come, you were anxious about telling me though?" "I don't know. I was thinking about Thornclaw and how he acts with Goldkit and Rushkit, and I didn't want that for our kits," she murmured. He looked surprised. "How could you think that I wouldn't want our kits? I know we've only been mates for three moons, but I've always dreamed of having kits with you!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I was being mouse-brained. You're going to be a great father Oaklight, the greatest," she purred. "Well, let's get you home, you must be tired and hungry. I'll make sure you get the tastiest piece of prey!" She twined his tail with his, and they both got up, and headed back to the hollow.

_This is definitely better than any lousy piece of fresh-kill._


	3. The Best Parts

"I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a clan. Goldkit and Rushkit have reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentices."

Firestar beckoned Goldkit with his tail ; the tortoiseshell she-cat was quivering with excitement. "Come forward, Goldkit. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Goldpaw. Honeybreeze cheered along with the rest of her clan." "Goldpaw! Goldpaw!"

"StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Fawnleaf, you will be mentor to Goldpaw. You are a courageous warrior and your hunting skills are incredible. I know that you will pass these qualities on to Goldpaw."

Honeybreeze watched as the brown tabby she-cat touched noses with her new apprentice. She was delighted to see her friend get her first apprentice. Even though she hadn't had an apprentice yet, and probably wouldn't for many moons, she was happy that the gentle she-cat was finally becoming the warrior she always knew she could be. She looked over to see Dustpelt and Ferncloud gazing happily at their daughter. Her two littermates sat beside their mother and father looking thrilled to see their sister thriving. Honeybreeze wanted to go over and sit beside Oaklight, but instead thought it would be too weird with his family right there. _Plus, he would probably just try and force me into the nursery again._

"Rushkit, from this day on you will be known as Rushpaw. May Starclan watch over you and guide you in your journey to become a warrior. Molechase, you will be mentor to Rushkit. Your bravery and heart will be a great asset to the new apprentice Rushpaw."

Honeybreeze called out her clanmates new names, "Goldpaw! Rushpaw"! She watched as the two new apprentices went to greet their mother. Blossomfall's face was glowing with pride for her two kits. Their father Thornclaw gave them a stiff nod of acknowledgement and then disappeared into the warriors den. _Stupid furball,_ Honeybreeze thought. She padded over to give the two young cats her congratulations. "Good job guys, it's about time we had new apprentices, now you can pick the ticks out of Purdy's pelt!" she teased. Goldpaw looked indignant. "I am not pulling ticks from anyone's pelt! Right Fawnleaf?" she looked toward her mentor. "Actually Goldpaw, you're going to be doing a lot of work in the elders den, but for now Molechase and I are going to show you both the territory."

Goldpaw and Rushpaw looked at each other excitedly. "Awesome! We've never been out of the hollow!" "Are we going to see Shadowclan warriors?" The black tom asked with eager eyes. "Let's hope not," mumbled Molechase. Honeybreeze watched them take off into the tunnel. The clan slowly returned to normal and she heard Brambleclaw giving out orders. "Sorreltail, take Whitewing, Mousewhisker, and Ivypool for a hunting patrol and Dustpelt, can you lead a border patrol down the Windclan border?" Brambleclaw searched the clearing for another cat "Honeybreeze, could you take a patrol down the lake and up the Shadowclan border? Honeybreeze gave a little nod of excitement, "Sure Brambleclaw!" She started to gather up her patrol when she heard her name being called again " Oh, and Honeybreeze, try to get Lionblaze to go, he hasn't been out of the nursery for days!" the tabby mewed over his shoulder. _That's because he's too busy gazing at Cinderheart. _

Honeybreeze looked around for warriors to take on her patrol. She noticed her littermate coming out of the warriors den. "Hey, Branchpelt come on patrol with me!" she mewed. She saw Dovewing and Icecloud sharing tongues and called out to them. "Dovewing, Icecloud, do you want to come on patrol? The white she-cat looked up, "Yeah! We'll be right there." "Okay, hold on a second, I'm going to see if I can drag Lionblaze out of the nursery." She padded over to the fresh-kill pile to grab a couple quick bites of mouse, and then headed over to the nursery.

The scent of milk washed over her as she entered the nursery. She saw two little silver and golden heads peek over the nest. "Copperkit! Look, its Honeybreeze, she wants to play with us!" mewed the silver she-kit to her brother. Honeybreeze purred in amusement, "Actually, Skykit, I'm here to get your father, Brambleclaw said he needs to go on patrol." She saw Lionblaze curled up in the nest with his mate, fast asleep. "Can we go on patrol?" inquired the fluffy tom. Honeybreeze admired his enthusiasm. "No, not yet you still have to wait a little bit, but you can do something for me." Both kits eyes sparkled with excitement, "What, what is it?" "You can wake up your father." Copperkit and Skykit looked at each other with mischievous faces "that's easy!" The kits pounced on their dad and in loud voices yowled, "Lionblaze, Lionblaze wake up!" The big tom sprang up from the nest, fur straight up in the air "What? What is it? Are you kits okay?" he bent over to sniff both of them, but they squirmed away from him. "Honeybreeze told us to wake you up!" they mewed. He looked over at her, still bristling. "Honestly, Honeybreeze you couldn't just prod me or something? She had to suppress a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I'm sorry".

"What's happening?" said a sleepy voice from inside the nest. "Mother, Honeybreeze said we can't go on patrol!" Cinderheart got up and stretched out her back. "She's right little ones, you're much too young, but when you become warriors, you can go on all the patrols you want." Hearing this news the two little cats bounced up and down "Can we go outside and practice now?" The fluffy gray she-cat padded over, and gave her two kits a lick. "Of course, but mind you don't get in any warriors way!" Both kits scampered out of the nursery in a flurry of miniature paws.

Honeybreeze went over to greet her friend. "How are you? You look tired." She mewed. Lionblaze came over to lick his mates ear affectionately, "That's because she never gets any sleep!" he mewed. Cinderheart shook of their comments with a flick of her ears. "I'm fine! They're just getting so big is all". "They'll be two moons soon!" Lionblaze added proudly as he rubbed his muzzle against Cinderheart's. Feeling like she was intruding Honeybreeze turned around to leave the nursery "Well, when your done mooning over each other, Brambleclaw needs you on patrol Lionblaze," she called over her shoulder.

_At least Oaklight will be able to be a great warrior and a great father at the same time!_


	4. To Lose a Cat

Honeybreeze loved the lake. She loved the feel of the gentle waves lapping at her paws, and the sun glinting off the lake, just so. She noticed two large white birds drifting in the middle. Purdy called them 'swans'. Honeybreeze thought the swans were beautiful creatures. When they were done swimming, they would flap their great wings and take off into the sky. She dipped her head in the water. Brrr, it was cold! They were at the end of leaf-bare, and she couldn't wait till Greenleaf when the water was a bit warmer. The clan had pulled through an easier leaf-bare. They had only had a few boughts of greencough and whitecough, and all of the cats made it thanks to Jayfeather. _Thank Starclan my kits will be born in Newleaf!_

To be honest, she should already be in the nursery since she had been pregnant for a full moon. But she couldn't bear to be cooped up all day. She loved being a warrior! But she knew she had to do what was best for her kits, and according to Oaklight that meant being warm and safe in the nursery.

"Hey, Honeybreeze, you're supposed to be leading a border patrol, not playing Riverclan!" Branchpelt mewed with a twinkle in his eye. Her littermate was right; she needed to get her head out of the clouds. "Sorry! Let's head up to Shadowclan and renew the scent markers up there." Icecloud fell into step beside her, "hopefully we don't run into any Shadowclan warriors looking for trouble." Dovewing looked as if she was concentrating, "Nope, not a single Shadowclan warrior out right now." Icecloud looked at her curiously. "How do you know? We haven't even reached the border line yet!" For a quick second Dovewing looked nervous; like she had said something she wasn't supposed to, but then a sly look came on her face. "With all that crowfood they eat we would be able to smell them twenty fox lengths away!" Branchpelt let out a purr of amusement. "Maybe even thirty!"

When they reached the border they each set a scent marker, and then started to head back to the camp to make their report. They were well into the forest, when a screech rang through the air. The screech was full of pain: agony. "What was that?" Icecloud whispered. The white she-cat was a mirror image of her clanmates; fur bristling and eyes wide. Suddenly Dovewing angled her ears in a particular direction, and took off. "This way," she yowled. Every cat in the clan knew that Dovewing had the best ears in the forest, so they didn't hesitate to follow the pale gray warrior through the woods.

They were about ten fox lengths away when she opened her mouth to scent the air. She knew that scent, she'd know it anywhere. She also knew the smell that accompanied it: blood. She forced herself to run even faster, and she quickly overtook Dovewing and made it out of the forest and onto the what she recognized was the Old Thunderpath. Immediately she noticed a heap lying in the middle of the path. Another cat was standing above the mound, and a wave of relief washed over Honeybreeze as she bounded towards the standing cat. "Oaklight!" she breathed, "you're okay!" She wanted to rub her muzzle all along his flank and bury her head in his fur, but was stopped in her tracks when she identified the pile on the ground. "Oh, no.." she heard herself whisper. It was Smoketail; Oaklight's brother. His fur was matted with blood, and he had horrific wounds covering his pelt. "Oh, Oaklight. I'm so sorry." She mewed. Honeybreeze was faintly aware of the rest of the patrol coming up behind them. "What happened?" questioned Branchpelt. Dovewing and Icecloud stared at the fallen warrior with looks of disbelief.

Oaklight turned around and began to tell the story in a somber voice. "Smoketail, Lionblaze, and I were hunting by the abandoned twoleg nest when Smoketail scented the fox. We followed the trail, and found out that the fox had made its den in the nest. Smoketail went in to take a look before we could stop him. He was inside all of two heartbeats when the fox ran out; with Smoketail in his jaws. We chased after it, but by the time we got here Smoketail was already..." he choked on the word, "dead". The fox had thrown him on the ground and was busy licking his fur so we got it by surprise and attacked it. It got away, and Lionblaze went after it. I was going to help him, but I just couldn't leave Smoketail here…"

Honeybreeze laid her tail on his shoulder. "It's okay, we understand." A new scent was in the air and Honeybreeze looked to see Lionblaze dragging the biggest fox Thunderclan had ever seen. It had short coarse red fur, and curved claws. It's teeth were like trunks of a tree, and it smelled of crowfood. Icecloud looked dumbfounded. "You killed that… monster? All by yourself?" she breathed. Lionblaze dropped his hold on the foul creature. "It was already half dead when I got to it." he explained. The gold warrior turned to Dovewing, who hardly looked surprised at all. "Will you help me get this down to the lake? I don't want to any cat to run into it." Honeybreeze, Branchpelt, and Icecloud all watched as the two cats dragged the fox into the forest and out of their sight. Oaklight was still gazing at the dead warrior.

Her heart was breaking. She would have given anything up at that moment to ease her mate's pain. Honeybreeze gently touched her nose to the dark brown tom's torn ear. "We need to get him back to the hollow." She bent down to pick up Smoketail by his scruff. "Stop. Branchpelt and I will do it. You've already stressed yourself enough today. I love you too much to lose you as well." Oaklight whispered.

She stepped back and watched as he and Branchpelt picked up the gray cat and started to head back to the camp. Icecloud padded up beside her, and offered her shoulder for Honeybreeze to lean on. She was grateful. The running she had down today had taken its toll on her. She felt weak and dizzy, and her paws felt like boulders.

_I just want to go home. _


	5. Kitclan

The sun was out, the birds were singing, and Honeybreeze loved every heartbeat of it. She was stretched out in a sunny spot outside the elders den, listening to Purdy go on about his adventures with Twolegs. She had finally given in to Oaklight's pushing, and had moved into the nursery. Sure she missed catching prey for her clan, and doing border patrols, but she couldn't deny that life as a queen had its upsides. She watched her clanmates go on with their daily life. Molechase and Rushpaw had just come back from battle training, and Squirrelflight, Cherryflight, and Graystripe padded in the camp with their jaws full of prey. She could see Branchpelt and Dovewing sharing tongues outside the warriors den, again. _I'll have to tease him about that later, _she told herself_. _

Fawnleaf was instructing Goldpaw on how to carefully spread moss out in Purdy's nest. "Make sure to keep your claws sheathed so you don't get the moss hooked in between." The tabby she-cat advised. Goldpaw looked irritated, "I know how to spread moss! We're always spreading moss!" she mewed. "We've only practiced battle moves once. And Rushpaw's been to the mossy hollow at least three times!" She whined. Honeybreeze and Fawnleaf exchanged a glance as if to say _remember when we were like that? _"Goldpaw, it is our duty to serve our clan, and _all _the cats in it. Would you deny Purdy a comfortable nest? Would you rather him sleep on the hard ground?" Fawnleaf scolded. Goldpaw looked abashed. "No, of course not." With a gentler voice Fawnleaf replied "Well, then go and putt some moss in the nursery, and we can work on your leap-and-hold." With new energy Goldpaw hurried to the nursery to finish her task, while the two she-cats shared tongues.

"How are you, Honeybreeze? You're getting so big!" Fawnleaf mewed. "I know" she purred "Jayfeather said I would probably have a litter of three or four, maybe even five!" Fawnleaf looked startled. "Five! How could any cat manage five kits at once?" _Trust me, I've wondered as well. _"Well he said _maybe _five, but I've been spending a lot of time with Copperkit and Skykit so I'm more prepared." Fawnleaf looked at her with warmth in her eyes. "Well, you're going to be a fantastic mother! I can't wait to see those little furballs," she purred. "Enough about me, Fawnleaf. What about you? I've seen the way you've been looking at Mousewhisker lately," she teased. The tabby she-cat looked embarrassed, "I have not!" she mumbled. "Oh yeah? Then I guess I just imagined you sneaking glances at him when you were appointed Goldpaws mentor." "Okay, you caught me! I like him. So what." She muttered. "Nothing! I'm happy for you," Honeybreeze mewed. "Yeah, well… it's not like he likes me back anyway. And don't you say anything about this Oaklight." she warned. "I would never!" Honeybreeze promised.

Both she-cats noticed Goldpaw padding up toward them. "I'm done Fawnleaf!" the tortoiseshell apprentice mewed. "Do you want to check?" Fawnleaf stood up and shook out her pelt. "No, I'm sure you've done a good job. Let's go to the hollow now." With a parting glance at Honeybreeze the brown warrior left. Honeybreeze was glad to see Fawnleaf doing so well. It had been a half-moon since Smoketails awful death, and Honeybreeze knew that Fawnleaf and Oaklight missed their brother dearly. She remembered when Oaklight and Branchpelt had entered the hollow dragging Smoketails body between them…

Ferncloud had been sharing a piece of fresh-kill with Leafpool when she saw her son. "Oh Starclan! No!" the gray queen had raced up to the two warriors and shoved her nose in the dead cats' fur. "Smoketail, please wake up! Don't do this to me!" The rest of the cats in the hollow pelted them with questions. "What happened?" mewed Foxleap the grief for his brother apparent in his eyes. Rushpaw and Goldpaw had looked scared, "What did that to him?" she questioned. Cinderheart had shielded Skykit and Copperkit from looking at Smoketails mangled body. The rest of what happened had gone by in a blur. Oaklight relayed the story to Firestar, who then addressed the full clan. Lionblaze and Dovewing had come back at some point and assured the clan that the fox was gone, while Brambleclaw sent out a patrol to make sure it had no mates or kits. Jayfeather and Briarlight prepared Smoketails body for vigil, and layed the gray tom in the center of the hollow. The rest of the clan eventually went to sleep, although they were shaken by the young cats' untimely death. Honeybreeze sat vigil for Smoketail along with Dustpelt and Ferncloud and his littermates: Fawnleaf, Oaklight, Icecloud, Birchfall, Foxleap, and Spiderleg. At sunrise Purdy with the help of Dustpelt carried out his body to be buried.

Snapping back to the present Honeybreeze noticed Ferncloud sitting outside the nursery with a cloudy look in her eyes. Every cat knew that Oaklight and his littermates were her last litter. Losing him now before he had even lived for two seasons must be so difficult. Even though she knew that losing cats was a part of clan life it was still hard for her. The only cat that had died during her life before Smoketail was Mousefur. And she had died peacefully in her sleep. She never wanted to see another cat die, but knew that was a wish that even Starclan couldn't grant.

Honeybreeze excused herself from Purdy- who probably didn't even realize that she left- and headed towards the nursery. She could see Skykit and Copperkit play fighting in front of the brambles while Cinderheart watched. "Honeybreeze!" mewed Copperkit, "Look at this new battle move I made. I call it the fox- dive!" the fluffy tom turned to jump and leap on his littermate. Skykit rolled away from him at the last minute. "Ha! You're too slow Copperkit. You'll never be able to catch me." Skykit yowled as she took off. She watched as the two little cats chased each other around the hollow. "Copperkit! Skykit! Come back here before you trip some poor cat!" Cinderheart called as she went after her kits.

"Can you imagine what Thunderclan will be like when our kits come?" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Oaklight looking at her with an amused look. "We'll probably have to rename it Kitclan!" she joked. She rubbed her muzzle against his. "I missed you" she murmured. "I know, I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. How are you feeling?" he mewed. Honeybreeze snorted "Fat. I'm feeling very fat, and clumsy." "Don't worry you're still beautiful, and very graceful I might add."

_Well I'm glad one of us thinks so!_


	6. Little Blessings

A shriek rang through the hollow. "Starclan, help me!"

This morning when Honeybreeze went to Jayfeather's about a bellyache she expected to get some juniper berries. Instead she got some unexpected news. She was going to have her kits that day. It's not like she thought she would stay pregnant forever, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to be mother yet. _What if I'm not any good at it? _She voiced her fears to Ferncloud, "I just don't know if I have what it takes to be a good mother," she mewed. The gentle older queen soothed her, "Don't worry Honeybreeze. All first time mothers are scared, it's natural, but once your kits come you'll know exactly what to do."

Now, the pretty queen was lying in her nest gasping for breath. "Ahh, Jayfeather, it hurts!" she shrieked as another spasm coursed through her body. The blind tom gave her a stick, "Bite down on this when the pains are really hard," he advised. She gripped the rough bark in her mouth, biting down when another ripple had its way. The nursery was crowded. Rosepetal looked on anxiously, while Daisy and Ferncloud looked calm and collected. Cinderheart looked on in her nest while her kits were bouncing around her, trying to sneak a look. "Cinderheart, when are the new kits coming?" cried Skykit. Copperkit was in his version of a crouch, "I'm going to show them my hunters crouch, it's perfect." bragged the fluffy tom. Cinderheart stood up, "Come on kits, let's see which one of you can find me the biggest beetle!" The two kits exited the nursery with a series of squeals. "I can! I can!"

Oaklight was pacing the cramped den, "Why is it taking so long? She's been kitting since morning, and it's almost moonhigh!" He bent down to give her a couple of licks on her head. "She feels warm. What's the matter?" he panicked. Jayfeather shot him an irritated look. "Oaklight, instead of getting in my fur, why don't you do something useful?" In a gentler voice, he added "Could you please go fetch her some water in the lake?" Oaklight looked conflicted. "But what if I miss the kits?" he wailed. The gray medicine cat flicked his ears impatiently, "They'll still be here when you get back, I promise." The big tom thought about this logic. Satisfied he gave Honeybreeze a parting lick, and raced out of the nursery. "I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder.

"Thank you for getting him out of here Jayfeather. He was making me dizzy with all that moving!" she panted. Her body tensed with pain as a powerful ripple passed through her." Hold on Honeybreeze, here comes the first kit." mewed Jayfeather. As soon as he said those words a little dark brown bundle slid out into the moss. Rosepetal padded forward and licked the kits fur the wrong way. "Oh, Honeybreeze. It's a tom." She purred "Oh he's lovely." Ferncloud nuzzled the little tom, "so big and strong already!" she boasted. Honeybreeze looked over and gazed at her son, "His pelt looks like Oaklight's" she murmured. Jayfeather leaned down and sniffed the kit, "He's healthy." He affirmed. The brown kit suddenly let out a loud squeal, "and vocal at that..."

Ferncloud looked at Honeybreeze, worry for her sons mate clouding her gaze. "Hey belly is still so big, Jayfeather, and she's already so tired. How many are left?" Jayfeather gently prodded her distended stomach. "She's got at least two more to go, maybe three," he concluded. Honeybreeze looked at him, a wild gaze in her blue eyes. "Three?" she screeched. A heartbeat later another kit slid out to join its brother. Ferncloud cleaned up the kit with rasping strokes of her tongue. "A she-cat!" The queen exclaimed, "And what a beautiful pelt she has." The two kits stumbled around, already scenting the mother's milk, and mewling for it. Honeybreeze felt hot and her focus was getting all muzzy._ When will it be over?_ She thought as another wave of pain took hold of her body.

She bit down hard on the stick as the pain overwhelmed, and she brought another kit into the clan. This time Daisy warmed up the kit, "Another tom!" mewed the cream queen. "What a handsome kit, this one is." Honeybreeze watched with clouded eyes as the little tom sat there with no movements or sounds. " Is. He. Okay?" she gasped.

Suddenly the tiny tabby let out a loud sneeze, startling everycat in the den. Jayfeather mrrowed in one his rare purrs. "Yes, he's fine. Just a little delayed is all." He layed a mottled paw on her stomach. "Okay Honeybreeze, only two more to go." He meowed.

By now she was too tired to make any more noises as the fourth kit joined its littermates. Jayfeather caught the cream bundle with his paws. "A she-cat." He placed her next to her wriggling siblings and went back to assist Honeybreeze with her last kit. "Okay Honeybreeze, one more kit. You can do it." He encouraged her. With a faint groan Honeybreeze delivered her last kit. Exhausted she closed her eyes and flopped her head onto the moss. She could feel her mother's rough tongue licking her ears, " My Leaopardclan kit! You were amazing Honeybreeze! Two toms and three she-cats!" she purred. Daisy was praising her as well, "You and Oaklight are going to make wonderful parents!" She lifted her head to see her mother's and Ferncloud's proud faces. She thought all was well when she looked behind them and saw Jayfeather nosing the last kit, and licking her with hard urgent strokes. "Come on kit! Please, breathe!"

The den grew quiet as the three she-cats watched him rub the small she-cat's back, expecting her to squeal any heartbeat. A cold claw of fear started to work its way through the fog that was Honey breezes head. "Jayfeather! What's wrong with her?" she yelped. With tremendous effort she pushed herself up out of the nest and went to check on the motionless kit. She was tiny even for a newborn kit, and her dappled gray coat had a silver sheen to it. It was blatantly obvious that she had no heartbeat, no rise and fall to her chest. But even so she couldn't help herself when she cried out, "Kit! Kit please wake up!" She collapsed to the ground in heart wrenching grief for her lost daughter. The daughter she would never get to know.

"Jayfeather! Do something." She wailed. The tom looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry. There is nothing I can do; she was born dead." _She didn't even get to take a breath of life. _ She let out a sorrowful caterwaul and sank her nose in her soft downy fur. "My kit." She mumbled. In the background she could subtly hear the queens murmuring words of comfort, and her remaining kits squeaking even louder. She heard the _swish_ of the bracken that led into the den. "What in Starclans name is going on? What happened?"

She glanced up to see Oaklight standing in the entrance with a huge wad of moss dripping with water. The moss fell on the floor as he bounded over to his mate. "Oh no! "he wailed, immediately understanding what happened. She buried her head in his shoulder, and grieved for their lost kit. Some heartbeats later Honeybreeze felt his tail-tip touch her shoulder, and looked into his eyes. For a moment it was just the two of them feeling each other's pain. She knew what he meant when he nodded his head. She would always hold this little kit in their hearts, but right now they had four kits who needed them. She licked the tiny kits shoulder one more time, "I'll name her Lovekit. So that she'll know that she will_ always_ be loved." She whispered.

She watched as Ferncloud gently picked up Lovekit by her scruff and padded out of the den with her, followed by the other cats. With one more glance back, she turned around and settled back into her nest. She drew the kits toward the curve of her belly with a sweep of her tail. The dappled queen watched them as they suckled, and kneaded her stomach with soft paws.

This was right. This is how it was meant to be. It felt all too natural being them; feeling their tiny paws, and hearing their content noises. She gazed up to see Oaklight staring at them proudly, a loving gaze over shadowing the sadness in his eyes. "I love you., and Lovekit will always be our daughter." he purred. Honeybreeze felt a happiness bigger than anything she had ever felt before. "I love you too,"

_I may have lost something precious today, but I have gained even more. I will see you again one day Lovekit. That I am sure of. _


	7. What to name?

The sound of soft snoring woke Honeybreeze up. The pretty dappled queen looked down to see her four sleeping kits splayed out on top of one another. She involuntarily started to purr when she looked down at them, and had to stop herself so she didn't wake them up. Every time she gazed at their little paws and whiskers, she was reminded yet again that they were real and not some amazing dream.

Two sunrises had gone by since she had kitted. The nursery was completely empty, because the other queens had given her some space for a while. She missed the comforting presence of the other cats, but was grateful for the alone time with her kits. She heard a rustle and watched as a big muscular dark brown figure entered warm den. Again, she had to stop herself from purring.

"They're sleeping," she whispered. The tom bent his head to give her ears a couple of licks. "They're all so perfect," he breathed, affection and pride glittering in his eyes. Honeybreeze pointed her tail at the largest of the litter. "His pelt looks so much like yours- except for that white crest-that I was thinking of calling him Oakkit as well." Oaklight purred, "I think both my parents would agree that one Oakkit was enough for the whole of Thunderclan!"

His mesmerizing green gaze suddenly turned serious, "We really do need to name them though. I don't want them to open their eyes and be nameless." He meowed. Anticipation shot through her from her tail-tip to her nose. "I wonder what color they'll be!" she squeaked. Oaklight drew his tail down her spine, "I don't care as long as one of them has beautiful eyes like yours."

She gave her chest fur a couple of self-conscious licks. "You're sweet," she murmured, "Now back to the task at paw."

She gently stroked the little cream she-cat who was curled up in the tightest of balls. "I was thinking that we could call her Swankit." The brown tom gave her a confused look, "What's a swan?" he asked. Honeybreeze playfully rolled her eyes, "They're those big white birds that swim on the lake. I showed you them when we went on a walk some moons ago. Remember?" Recognition flickered in his eyes. "Oh yeah! And I don't think anybody's named their kit that before!" Honeybreeze's whiskers twitched in delight, "Great, so she'll be unique," she purred.

Oaklight drew his long tail over the dark brown kit, "We should name him Eaglekit, because of his pelt and he's so big already." She looked at him, curiosity gleaming in her pretty blue eyes. "How do you know what an eagles pelt looks like?" she asked. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Birchfall told me," he replied.

Both cats looked up to see a small silver body pushing through the bracken entrance. "Honeybreeze!" the small form cried, "Can I see the kits now?" Honeybreeze held up her tail for silence. "Yes, Skykit, but they're sleeping so we must be quiet." The little she-cat looked at her with big apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry!" she whispered. She padded over to peer in the nest. "Wow," she breathed "look how teeny-tiny they are." Oaklight playfully flicked her ear with his tail, "they'll get bigger soon enough." "They better! Copperkit and I need some more cats for our games," she mewed.

The little she-cat looked back into the nest, "What are their names?" she asked. Honeybreeze pointed to the two newly named kits with her tail. "This one is Swankit and this one is Eaglekit." Skykit squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "I like them!" she squealed. _Starclan help us if she didn't._ She turned her attention to the other two, "And what're their names?"

"They don't have names yet."

Skykit looked appalled, "They don't have names?"

Oaklight worked his tail over the little she cats back to calm her down. "It's okay Skykit, we're thinking of hem right now." Her fur layed smooth again and she started peering hard at the mottled she-cat. "Why don't you call her BrownandGoldkit? Or Mixkit, because of her fur?" Honeybreeze and Oaklight looked at each other in amusement, "Those are great names Skykit but…" She cut him off, "What about Lilykit? My mom said we once had a leader whose name was Lilykit. She was awesome!" _Lilykit…I like it. _

"Actually, that's a wonderful name Skykit!" Honeybreeze glanced over at the sleeping kit and suddenly couldn't imagine calling her anything else. "Really? I'm gonna go tell Cinderheart that I got to name a kit!" she cried. And then she was up and out of the den before Honeybreeze could even blink, her fluffy tail trailing out behind her. She glanced over at Oaklight, "Do you like it?" He nodded his head, "I love it. And we've made one little she-cat _very _happy," he purred.

"Okay, so that's three down and one to go," she murmured. She tried to think of the perfect name for the little tom. _Graykit? No, too boring. Smallkit? No, what if he's not at all tiny when he gets older. _She let out a hiss of frustration, "I can't think of anything!" "What about Sneezekit?"He meowed. Honeybreeze playfully glared at him, "Never!" She layed her silky tail on the sleeping kit. "How can he be reminded of the first thing he did for the rest of his life?"

A purr rumbled deep in Oaklight's throat, "I was only joking!" He looked hard at the kit. "What about Creekkit? That's a nice name."

"Doesn't that sound to Riverclanish?"

Oaklight shook his head, "No…creeks are more Thunderclan." Suddenly, the little gray and white kit lifted his head and let out a little mewl. Purring, Honeybreeze licked him once on the head, before he drifted off again.

"He likes it!" she mewed happily. "It's settled then, his name will be Creekkit." Both cats were purring in delight when another cat padded in the nursery.

"Good! You're awake!" mewed the tabby she-cat. "I know I should leave you alone, but I just couldn't wait to see those little whiskers again!" Honeybreeze acknowledge her friend with a twitch of her ears. "You're always welcome Fawnleaf!" The gentle she-cat came over to sit beside her. "Oh they're all so precious!" She squealed. "Have you thought of names for them yet?"

Oaklight lifted his head proudly, and introduced his kits to his sister.

"Actually, we have. This is Eaglekit, Swankit, Lilykit, and Creekkit."

Fawnleaf flicked her tail in excitement. Those are fantastic names!" she purred. Honeybreeze eyes shone with joy as she gazed at her little bundles of fur.

"Welcome to Thunderclan, my kits."


	8. Scaredy Mouse

"Shadowclan warriors! AttaaaccckkK!"

Honeybreeze looked up to see Creekkit leap and pounce on his den mates. "I am Creekstar!" the gray tabby yowled, "Now get out of my clan!" She let out a _mrrow_ of amusement to see her kit playing leader of "Creekclan". She and Cinderheart were lying in front of the nursery, grooming each other's fur, and watching their kits play. Her kits had just turned one-moon old and they were all just bursting with energy. They loved to play and scuffle with their older den mates and were always wandering the camp poking their little noses into whatever they could find.

If it wasn't for Oaklight and the other queens she would have a lot more trouble managing her rambunctious litter.

"Be careful Copperkit! Honeybreeze's kits are still a bit smaller than you are!" Eaglekit- who actually almost matched Copperkit for size- glanced up from his skirmish with the older kit. "We are not_ small. _We are perfectly okay sized our age!" Cinderheart's whiskers twitched with laughter, "You are absolutely right Eaglekit. I was silly to think otherwise." The brown tom nodded in satisfaction, "It's okay Cinderheart. I know you didn't mean it." The gray queen was purring as she stood up and beckoned her kits with her tail. "Skykit, Copperkit, it's time for your naps."

Skykit untangled herself from Lilykit. "But we're not tired," she wailed, and then opened her jaws wide in a yawn. Copperkit looked pleadingly at his mother, "Please can we stay out for just another heartbeat? Please, mom? Pleeease?" Cinderheart gently herded the two protesting kits towards the den, "You can play as long as you want, _after _your naps."

Lilykit scrambled to sit beside her. "We don't have to go to sleep, do we, Honeybreeze? Before she answer the little she-cat, Creekkit padded up beside her, "No, we just took a nap, mouse-brain! Remember?" Honeybreeze swiped her tail across his ears, "Creekkit! Do not call your sister a mouse-brain!" She turned her attention back to Lilykit, "But he's right, darling, you don't have to go inside unless you're getting hungry. She and Cinderheart found out the hard way that it was much easier to have their kits nap at different times. It was hard getting one kit to sleep, let alone six, all at the same time.

The pretty mottled she-cat shook her head, "I'm not hungry! Creekkit are you hungry?" "Nope, not hungry." "Eaglekit, are you hungry?" Eaglekit kneaded his little paws in the ground, "No way I'm hungry. Warriors never get _hungry_!" Honeybreeze purred, "Alright, but where is Swankit?" "She's with Purdy!" mewed Eaglekit. "Like always," added Lilykit. Then she pounced on Creekkit's tail and before Honeybreeze knew it she was looking at a pile of tiny wriggling bodies and paws.

She sighed inwardly. The little cream she-cat was always with Purdy, and if she wasn't in the elders den ,she was hiding behind Honeybreeze. She loved having Swankit around- what mother doesn't want her kits to be with her at all times-but she wished that she would play with the other kits more as well. She didn't want her kit to grow up without any companions. Honeybreeze got up and poked her head between the brambles of the nursery. "Daisy?" she whispered. "Could you please watch my kits for a heartbeat?" The sweet, cream, queen rose out of her nest, "Sure, Honeybreeze, no problem." "Thanks Daisy!" she mewed, and then headed to the hazel bush, where Purdy stayed.

She went inside to find her daughter listening raptly to Purdy, who was deep in the act of telling a story. "Swankit?" The little she-cat turned around and looked at Honeybreeze with those dazzling eyes. They looked more silver than blue and she wondered if she would ever get use to them. "Hi Mom!" she mewed as she rubbed up against her mother. "Purdy was just telling me about how Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight found him," she trilled. "Did you know that Squirrelflight actually found our camp?" Honeybreeze bent down to give her a gentle lick on the head. "Yes, I did know that. It's part of Thunderclan history." _History that I should be telling her, _she thought guiltily.

Purdy – who probably just noticed for the first time there was another cat in the den- stopped talking. "Honeybreeze? Is that you?" You haven't been to visit me in moons!" The old tom grumbled. Honeybreeze felt her ears grow hot. "Sorry Purdy, I've been really busy lately." He shook his head, "Of course! Your kits must come first. I remember the day when I …" and off he went again.

Honeybreeze gazed down at her kit with pride. _How could I ever have worried about her? She'll be perfect. _Honeybreeze knew that Purdy had been a little lonely ever since Mousefur died. She was happy that Swankit was keeping him company. "Okay, well Swankit, I just came to see if you were hungry."

"Not really, I want to listen to the rest of Purdy's story."

"Okay my sweet kit. Just be back in the nursery by sunset."

Swankit had turned her attention back to Purdy. "'Kay," she replied, with a flick of her tiny tail.

Honeybreeze walked out of the den and back into the clearing, to find Briarlight and Daisy playing with her kits. She knew Briarlight enjoyed being with kits rather than older cats. They were too young to really understand the impact of her deformity. They didn't get that Briarlight could never really be a real warrior or even experience the joy of being a mother. The little cats never had a look of pity in their eyes.

She watched as Creekkit crouched on his hind legs and then leaped in the air, "Briarlight, did you see that? Did you see how high I jumped?" yelled the little tom. The dark brown she-cat purred. "Very good Creekkit! Now let me see Eaglekit and Lilykit try." The other two mimicked their brother in turn. Honeybreeze padded up to them to complimented their jumps, "Wonderful! All of you! You'll be leaping over tree's in no time!" she purred.

"Leaping over trees? Since when did my kits become birds?" asked a deep voice behind her.

All three kits stopped what they were doing and turned to leap on their father, "Oaklight!" they squealed, while they piled themselves on top of him. The squirrel he was carrying fell to the ground.

"Honeybreeze, help me! I'm being attacked by a bunch of bird-cats!" yowled Oaklight.

Lilykit giggled from her perch on his back, "We're not really bird-cats, silly!"

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you got a feather growing out of your fur…"

The little she-cat jumped to the ground and tried to look over her shoulder at her mottled fur. "Where? I don't want to be a bird!" she wailed.

Honeybreeze tried to soothe her with licks, "He was only joking Lilykit, you're a cat through and through." Then she shot Oaklight a look that was meant to say, "All nightmares she has of turning into a bird are on you."

He gently shrugged off the two kits hanging off of his pelt, and nuzzled Lilykit. "I was only joking, love , you're not going to turn into a bird."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

Then she turned her attention to the piece of prey that had dropped to the ground., "What's that?" "That is a squirrel," mewed Honeybreeze. "A squirrel? Can we have some?" cried Creekkit, his pale green eyes gleaming. "Yeah, can we?" echoed Eaglekit.

"In another moon you all can stuff yourselves silly with squirrel. But for now you'll have to make do with milk," she answered. Eaglekit looked disgruntled, "Warriors don't drink milk!"

"_And _Skykit and Copperkit don't drink milk!" added Creekkit.

Oaklight went over to groom Eaglekit's fur, which was now sticking up at all angles, "All warriors start out drinking milk and Copperkit and Skykit are three moons old," he purred, "Like your mother said, when you turn two moons you can eat the whole forest if you like."

Eaglekit wriggled out from Oaklight's rasping tongue. "Awesome! I'm gonna catch the most prey out of all the cats!"

"No you're not!" retorted Creekkit, "You won't even catch so much as a whisker! I'm going to be the best hunter."

"You both are a bunch of scaredy- mouses! Everycat knows she-cats are the best hunters," noted Lilykit.

"No way! Let's go ask Swankit," mewed Eaglekit, before he took off towards the elders den, his littermates hard on his paws.

Oaklight looked thoroughly amused. "When do you think he'll realize that Swankit is a she-cat and probably won't be on his side," he chuckled. "It shouldn't take them too long," she replied.

She nodded towards the now dusty squirrel, "Did you bring that for me?" "Yeah, I thought you might be hungry." She gave him a couple of appreciative licks on his cheek. "Thank you. You're the best tomcat in the forest," she murmured. "And you're the best she-cat who ever lived," he purred. Honeybreeze playfully flicked him with her tail, "Don't I know it."


	9. A Gathering

"But why can't we go with youuuuuuuuu?" wailed Creekkit.

Honeybreeze paused from grooming her dappled fur to answer the little tom. Again. "Creekkit, I already told you, only older cats can go to gatherings: warriors, apprentices, medicine cats, elders, and of course leaders."

Lilykit gazed at her with wide- almost sorrowful- frosty blue eyes, "Can't they just change the rules? Just this once?" she begged.

"Yeah! We'll be quiet and _very _good!" piped Swankit.

Honeybreeze bent down to lick all of them in turn, "You know I wish I could take all of you with me! But you'll be big and strong apprentices soon; just have a little patience."

"What's patience?" asked Eaglekit. "Patience is being able to wait for something. Can you kits do that for me?"

Never backing down from a challenge all four of them answered, "Yes" in unison. Honeybreeze had spent all day trying to explain to them what exactly a gathering was, and why they weren't allowed to go. She hoped that maybe she had finally gotten through to them.

"Are you kits going to be good for your father?" she asked. Cries of, "Yes!", "Of course!", "Definitely!" and "We love Oaklight!" satiated her worries, and she glanced back to see the brambles covering the nursery open. "Honeybreeze, they're getting ready to leave now!"

She padded over to her mate to give him a greeting lick, "Oaky, thanks! Um, just don't listen to them when they ask to stay up later. They need to sleep now or else they're all going to be seriously cranky tomorrow. And, oh, remember to take them all to the dirtplace before they sleep!"

Oaklight gazed at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Is that all? Or do I need to ask Starclan for a bigger head for my memory?"

Honeybreeze just flicked him with her tail, "Daisy and Cinderheart are here if you need anything." She mewed, before walking out of the den.

She knew she was overreacting; she'd practically be gone for only a heartbeat. But she couldn't help it. She wasn't lying when she wished they could come with her. She'd never really been separated from them by any more than four fox-lengths.

She already missed the little furballs.

As she got closer to the entrance of the camp she heard Firestar giving out the tail-end of a speech, "so a little animosity from Shadowclan is to be expected…" Honeybreeze brushed up beside Cherrytail. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but she got along well with the ginger she-cat. "Hey, what did I miss?" "Cherrytail rolled her eyes. " It's Shadowclan. Firestar says that they might be a little nasty tonight, because of what happened in Leaf-Bare."

Honeybreeze saw Firestar give the signal to start heading out. "Still? It's been like two moons," she mewed.

While she was chatting with Cherrytail she couldn't help but gaze around the forest. They were getting into the middle of Newleaf, and the forest was absolutely breathtaking. The full moon's light gave it an almost ethereal look, and a gentle breeze made it look as if all the trees were swaying together. She's missed going out for late night walks. For some reason, that's when the forest looked best to her.

She directed her attention towards Cherrytail who was still going on about Shadowclan, "I know. They really need to get a grip on themselves."

"Who needs to get a grip on themselves?" asked Spiderleg, who had caught up beside them.

"Shadowclan!" replied Cherrytail, her tail lashing in frustration. "Can you believe they're still going on the prey thing?"

The long-limbed black tom shrugged his shoulders, "That's Shadowclan for you. Always holding grudges."

Honeybreeze and Cherrytail nodded in agreement. They were almost at the lake now, and Honeybreeze could already make out the fallen tree. The water gently lapping it's trunk. Rosepetal had told her the story of how Dovewing and Lionblaze, and other cats of the clans had saved them by freeing the water, somewhere upstream.

Looking at the vast lake, she could never imagine it being even close to empty.

It seemed impossible.

She watched as Firestar gracefully leaped to stand atop of the tree, beckoning his clan mates with his tail. Honeybreeze felt a surge of pride to have the wise flame colored tom as a leader. _Just think, I could have easily been born into Riverclan or Shadowclan…_

Yes, she liked to admire the lake and sometimes even dip a paw in the water, but she definitely didn't want to actually _swim. _And she wouldn't want to spend her days chasing rabbits or even worse _frogs. _

Ew.

Honeybreeze leaped up to the tree after Cherrytail; her paws liking the feel of the smooth bark. She pushed past the bushes surrounding the clearing and headed straight to where the Riverclan cats were mingling with Windclan. She noticed that Shadowclan had put themselves off to the side, whispering, and shooting glares at the other clans.

_They've got bees in their brain if they think anycat wants to talk them anyway._

She scanned the bodies of cats, hoping to find one of her friends. There she was! "Dewgaze!" she called, as she bounded over to the gray she-cat. Her friends pretty green eyes shone with delight.

"Honeybreeze! You came!"

She had met Dewgaze at her first gathering as an apprentice. It was Dewgaze's first too and they had bonded over the fact. Honeybreeze had missed the cheerful she-cat sorely. "You look lovely." Dewgaze remarked, "Especially after having _four _kits, I hear."

"Thank you! You look great as well. Your fur is so sleek!"

"So, what are their names? I want to hear all about being a mother."

The two she-cats chatted about everything and anything, until they heard a yowl to indicate that the gathering had begun.

Firestar went first and gave a pretty standard report. Thunderclan was doing well. We had food, warriors, and two new elders: Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Firestar didn't give all the details, but it was mainly due to the fact that Ferncloud could no longer have any kits. And since the nursery was practically bursting with them, she felt as if it were her time to leave. Dustpelt wouldn't let her go by herself, so he became an Elder as well.

Honeybreeze thought it was a mistake though.

Ferncloud's whole life revolved around the nursery; having kits, helping new mothers, caring for kits. It just didn't seem right for her not to be there...

Mistystar went next and announced that Riverclan had two new apprentices, a white tom named Flintpaw and a gray tabby she-cat named Lakepaw. She watched the white tom swell with pride, his eyes shining at being acknowledged by his leader. He nudged Lakepaw, who was ducking her head shyly. "Flintpaw! Lakepaw!" She yowled with the rest of the clans.

Well the rest excluding Shadowclan.

Next Onestar stepped forward and reported that all too, was going well with Windclan. Their medicine cat Kestrelwing had taken on an apprentice. A small, light brown she-cat named Songpaw. Honeybreeze knew she belonged to Heathertail and Breezepelt. Heathertail was nice enough, but she couldn't' stand Breezepelt, who struck her as just an arrogant tom.

However,she couldn't deny that he loved his kit, by the way his gaze light up as he called out Songpaw's name.

Blackstar practically pushed Onestar out of the way to make his report.

"I would like to say that Shadowclan is thriving despite the lack of support from the other clans."

This brought on yowls from Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Windclancats alike.

"And what has Shadowclan ever done for us? Except raid our camp!" yowled Berrynose, his eyes blazing.

Blackstar ignored the protests and went on, "Even though last leaf-bare we were forced to ask other clans for prey, we are now well-fed due to our new source of food."

Mistystar looked amused, "And what new source would that be, Blackstar?"

The big white tom glared at her, "I think we'll be keeping that information to ourselves. Just like you all kept the prey to yourselves."

Onestar's amber eyes flashed with annoyance, "It was leaf-bare Blackstar! We had barely any prey for ourselves! Let alone to feed a whole other clan!"

Firestar calmly nodded in agreement, "He's right Blackstar. We're sorry your clan had to suffer a harder leaf-bare than the rest of us, but I can assure you that Thunderclan had no prey to spare."

_It's true, we didn't._

Blackstar just snarled and leaped off the branch.

His deputy Rowanclaw signaled to Shadowclan, and before Honeybreeze could even blink, they were gone.

"I guess the gathering is over," muttered Dewgaze.

Honeybreeze sighed. She was eager to get back to her kits, but she also liked socializing with other cats and not having to look over her shoulder every two heartbeats.

"I guess this is goodbye," she mewed.

Dewgaze looked disheartened, "I guess, for now... You'll be at the next gathering?"

Honeybreeze touched noses with the gray she-cat, and wished- not for the first time- that she had been born into Thunderclan. "I hope so."


	10. Missing

A soft breeze coming through the brambles of the nursery woke Honeybreeze up.

She groggily opened her eyes and looked around the den. She saw Daisy's sleeping form in her nest and Cinderheart was stretched out in her own with Skykit and Copperkit curled into her belly. She sighed, closed her eyes, and was just about to fall back asleep when she realized something wasn't right.

She blinked her eyes open and sat up in her nest. Her kits weren't there. She hopped out of the warm mossy nest and padded over to the other queens. Every now and then her nest got a little crowded and one of her kits would go and climb in with Daisy or Cinderheart.

She peered in, careful not to wake anycat up, and checked, but they weren't there.

_They can't be out playing already. It's not even dawn yet! _

Careful not to disturb any of the sleeping cats Honeybreeze padded out of the nursery and stepped out into the hollow. She arched her back and shook out her dappled coat, scanning the camp at the same time for any sign of her kits.

She felt the first prickles of fear creeping up her pelt.

_Don't panic. They've probably gone to explore or they're in the elders den. Oh, I hope they haven't woken anycat up! _

First, she went to check the mossy hollow because sometimes they liked to go there and "battle-train". They weren't there so she went to the elders den. Ferncloud and Dustpelt were curled up together in their nest and Purdy was lying on his back, snoring away. She felt bad for waking him up, but she had no choice.

She gently prodded his side and whispered, "Purdy. Purdy, wake up."

The old tom suddenly sat straight up, his fur sticking out at all angles, "Wha? What's going on?"

Not wasting any time on pleasantries, she got straight to the point.

"Have you seen my kits?"

Purdy looked confused, "Which ones are you kits again?"

Honeybreeze held back an impatient sigh, "They're Lilykit, Creekkit, Swankit, and Eaglekit", she answered. "Swankit is the little cream she-cat who usually comes to visit you."

Recognition flashed across his face. "Oh yes, Swankit, such a lovely she-cat and she loves my stories, why there's this one time…"

Honeybreeze cut him off, "well, have you seen her this morning? Any of them actually?"

Purdy cocked his head and thought for a moment, "nope youngin', can't say that I have, but I'll help you look for 'em."

It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but she was grateful.

The two cats checked everywhere in the camp: every den, every crevice, every cave, and all possible hiding spots. By the time the sun began to rise and warriors started getting up from their nest, Honeybreeze was in full blown panic.

"I can't find them!" she wailed. "Oh Starclan, where could they be?"

Honeybreeze had never felt like this before. The utter despair that was welling up inside her was overwhelming. Her love for her kits, was something that could not be described. From the day they were kitted, she knew she would do anything for them. She would love them, protect them, and fight for them. She would fight a thousand Lionclan warriors, if it meant keeping them safe. The love she felt for her kits was different from the way she felt about Oaklight or her kin. It overshadowed every single feeling she had ever had in her entire life.

It was immeasurable.

And now she had lost them.

At that moment the dawn patrol returned, her mate Oaklight spotted her in the middle of the hollow and raced over to her.

"Hi! I missed you! I was actually just about to see if you and the kits were up…"

Finally noticing the terror in her pale blue eyes he stopped.

"What's the matter?"

Honeybreeze felt as if a thousand warriors were raking their claws across her pelt.

"I can't find them Oaklight," she whispered.

"Find who?" he mewed; worry starting to creep in his eyes.

Our kits! I've looked everywhere for them. No cat's seen them. And it's all my fault! I was sleeping. I should have been watching them. They're only one moon old! Oh Starclan, what have I done?" she whimpered. The big dark brown tom covered her face in hard, comforting licks. "It is not your fault," he said fiercely. "You need sleep more than any cat. Don't worry love, we'll find them. I promise."

But even the words of her mate couldn't soothe the storm inside her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Firestar heading towards them, Sandstorm and Brambleclaw at his tail.

The powerful flame-colored tom stopped before them. "Honeybreeze and Oaklight, I know you two must be so incredibly worried right now, but I vow to you both, that we _will _find your kits," he meowed. Sandstorm ran her tail over her back, trying to comfort her.

"We've already sent out three patrols," Brambleclaw noted. "Two of them are covering the outer edges of the territory and working their way in the heart of the land while the other one is going along the lake edge just in case…" He trailed off as he noticed the same alarm reflected in Honeybreeze and Oaklights eyes.

Oaklight gulped and pressed against his mate. "Well, we want to go too. We can't just stay here and wait."

Firestar nodded his head, "Of course. It would probably be a good if you looked close to the camp. They are only one moon old, so they couldn't have gotten far."

Honeybreeze and Oaklight nodded and thanked their leader. They were already heading out towards the tunnel that led out of the camp when they heard Brambleclaw's voice behind them.

"Wait!" he yowled. "Jayfeather is coming with you."

_What? He'll only slow us down!_Honeybreeze growled in her head, but the gray tabby tom was already racing out to meet them, a bundle of herbs in his mouth.

Oaklight and Honeybreeze shared a look.

"Jayfeather…" he started.

The medicine cat cut him off with a glare, "Don't even start. When we find your kits, they're going to need some sort of medical attention, and the sooner the better."

Oaklight was starting to say something again, but Honeybreeze silenced him with her tail. He was right.

"Okay," she mewed. "Let's go."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**P.S- Sorry guys that I haven't uploaded a story in forever! But, with school and everything, there just hasn't been time. I'll try to get the next story out as soon as possible. I hope you all like it!(:**


	11. A Look in the Past

**Warriors**

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Branchpaw

**Queens: **

Blossomfall- (Mother to Rushkit- black tom with gray eyes and Goldkit- gold and white tortoiseshell with amber eyes)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to Copperkit- a fluffy copper colored tom with blue eyes and Skykit- a silver she-cat with gold eyes and a bushy tail)

**Set 4 moons before: A Tail of Two Cats ( 4 months)**

"Ouch. Geez Smokepaw, take it easy. What are you trying to prove?" asked Honeypaw.

It was a bright, sunny, Greenleaf day in Thunderclan and all the apprentices and mentors were out training together. Right now, they were doing some battle training in the mossy hollow. It was supposed to be just some light fun play fighting, but Smokepaw was acting as if she were a fox invading their camp.

"That I'm the best warrior in the clan." The gray tom replied haughtily.

Honeypaw rolled her eyes and flicked him with her tail, "I'm pretty sure to be the best warrior in the clan, you have to actually _be_ a warrior." she mewed. Smokepaw just shrugged his shoulder, "Well, I will be soon. Why do you think we're all out here? Our mentors must be getting us ready for our final assessment."

Poppyfrost padded up to the pair and gave Smokepaw a stern look, "Yes, we are preparing you all for your final assessment, but before becoming a warrior there is still one important thing you need to learn."

"What is it?" the apprentice asked with eager eyes?

"Humility," meowed Poppyfrost.

Smokepaw bowed his head and gave his chest fur a couple licks, while Honeypaw tried her best not to smirk. Poppyfrost's eyes softened, "That Upright lock you did was impressive. Where did you learn to do it like that?" she asked. Smokepaw hesitated,, "uh...I don't know. Just came to me, I guess." he muttered.

Honeypaw shot him a weird look. What was that about? But Smokepaw just avoided her gaze.

"Are we still battle training?" He asked.

Poppyfrost shook her head. "No, we're going to go and try some hunting now, go round up Branchpaw and Oakpaw and we'll leave.

Honeypaw bounded across the hollow to where Oakpaw and Branchpaw were scuffling.

"Hey! Beetle-brains!" Honeypaw teased, "We're leaving!"

Oakpaw slid out from under her brother who was pinning him down, "Who are you calling beetle-brain you flea-pelt," he challenged before pouncing.

Honeypaw rolled away before he could find purchase, "You'll have to be quicker than that if you want to catch me you giant furball!"

Oakpaw playfully growled and leaped again, this time landing and pinning her on her back.

"Gotcha!" he yowled triumphantly

. "Oakpaw! Honeypaw! Let's go! Or do you want to wait until all the pray has gone to their dens?" asked Sorreltail, Honeypaw's mentor, an amused glint in her eyes. The two apprentices quickly got on their feet.

Honeypaw licked her fur, embarrassed to see that all the cats had been watching them play fight.

"Coming!" she mewed and race over to the exit of the hollow.

Her brother, Branchpaw came padded alongside her, "Seriously," he mewed a mischievous look in his face, "you too looked like you were about to have kits right then and there!"

"Shut up," Honeypaw retorted and raced even further ahead.

"Slow down Honeypaw!" she heard Sorreltail yell, but she just kept one until she reached the undergrowth leading to the forest.

Honeypaw still didn't know what to make of her feelings for Oakpaw. She liked him a lot, but that was the problem. She liked him so much that she didn't know if it was normal the amount she liked him. She was only an apprentice and she already imagine having kits with him! How normal is that? And she didn't even know if he liked her back. Okay, that's not true; She knew he liked her, but she didn't know how much. _I wish Fawnpaw was here. _

Fawnpaw had been sickly ever since she was a kit. In fact, Honeypaw had heard that when she was kitted, Jayfeather had warned Dustpelt and Ferncloud not too get too attached because she probably wouldn't make it two moons. But what parents aren't going to fall in love their kit? She was always taking medicine and had to have extra milk rations from Cherrytail. Cherrytail had had kits with her mate Foxleap, and sadly they didn't make it. Even though the she-cat was grieving, she agreed to nurse Fawnpaw, and that probably saved her life. Fawnpaw proved Jayfeather wrong though, and fought all the way. Firestar may have had his doubts about making her an apprentice with her littermates, but he couldn't doubt that she hadn't fought for her place in the clan. Right now, the sweet brown tabby was in the medicine cat den, resting from the fever she had yesterday. Hopefully she would recover and be rid of all these sicknesses.

Honeypaw sighed; it would be nice to be with her best friend right now.

"Honeypaw! Wait up!" she heard a voice behind her.

The pretty dappled she-cat turned around to find Oakpaw coming towards her_. _

_Oh Starclan, great, just great._

_"_ Brightheart said we should hunt together", he mewed, excitement in his forest green eyes.

"Okay," Honeypaw stuttered, all of a sudden tongue-tied. "Then let's hunt_." _

_If I can stop getting so distracted by him, I'm going to find Fawnpaw the biggest mouse she's ever seen!_

The two young cats crept into the forest, light on their paws. A few heartbeats later Honeypaw sniffed the air and scented something over by a birch tree, mouse! She crawled forward until she saw the little creature hidden among some fern. She waited for a heartbeat and then pounced. The mouse gave a little squeak before Honeypaw ended its life with a quick bite to the spine. She gave thanks to Starclan and buried the prey.

It wasn't the huge mouse she'd been imagining but it would do. Mouse was Fawnpaw's favorite.

"Great catch!" Oakpaw mewed, a vole in his jaws.

"Thanks." she mewed shyly.

"Do you always watch cats when they hunt for their clans?" she asked playfully.

Oakpaw dropped the vole and padded towards her, "Only the pretty ones," he mewed.

Honeypaw just stared at him, lost for words. "Er, let's keep hunting." she mewed awkwardly.

_Ugh! I swear I have bees in my brain! _

Oakpaw shuffled his feet and then looked back at Honeypaw, "Is that really what you want?"

Honeypaw felt her fur grow hot and her heart started beating, "Uh…yes? Isn't that what you're supposed to do on a hunting patrol?" she mewed, trying to make a joke.

Trying.

Oakpaw lashed his tail in frustration. "No, I meant, like…would you rather be hunting then being with me. If that makes sense…"

"Oh!" Honeypaw gasped, "No, of course not! You're…You're a great to be around Oakpaw."

The dark brown tom took a step toward her, "Like a friend great? Or maybe something more?"

Honeypaw gazed at him with wide blue eyes, "Yes. Perhaps something more," she breathed.

Oakpaw slowly came closer till he was sitting side by side with her. He pressed into her and twirled their tails together. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Honeypaw gave a little shiver of delight. "Oakpaw. I think I lo-"

"Honeypaw! Oakpaw! Where are you dormouses?  
><em>Gah! <em>The two cats sprang apart right as Smokepaw and Branchpaw came into view.

"What? What have you guys been doing? Catching green voles? We've been out here for like a moon and you've got nothing," spluttered Smokepaw around the squirrel he was carrying.

Oakpaw dashed forward to give his brother a cuff on the head. "You know you should really show some more respect. I _am _older then you," he teased.

"Yeah, by two heartbeats," Smokepaw snorted.

"Race you back to the hollow," Branchpelt crowed before tearing off, Smokepaw hard on his heels.

Oakpaw looked back at her, his vole back in his mouth, "Meet me by the lake at moonhigh?"

Honeypaw nodded, "Okay. Now go before they come back!" Oakpaw flicked his tail and dashed out of the forest.

Honeypaw bent down to uncover the mouse she had buried.

_Great Starclan, talk about worst timing. _

He could see her dark silhouette framed against the white of the moon.

He could have spent seasons just sitting here, staring at her, but he had something important to say tonight.

"Honeypaw?" he whispered.

She jumped and turned around. "Oh! I didn't know you were there!" she squeaked.

Her gorgeous dappled coat shone and her dazzling blue eyes sparkled.

Oakpaw paused; how could this breathtaking cat ever be interested in him?

Oakpaw had always been confident in himself. He knew he was a good hunter, an excellent fighter and just an all-around good cat.

Call it proud or what you will but he thought it was just self-awareness.

The thing he liked about Honeypaw though, was that she made him unsure of himself. He didn't know what would come out of his mouth whenever she was near; half the time it was something stupid. She made him feel weak legged and wriggly.

He loved it.

"Sorry! I meant to scare you. I mean, I didn't mean to scare you! I mean…"

Honeypaw set her tail-tip on his shoulder, "It's okay. I know what you mean," she mewed.

Oakpaw relaxed at the touch of her tail and touched his nose to her ear.

"I think you are the most wonderful cat in the whole clan. I would do anything to make you happy. I would move the lake one drop at a time, just to hear you purr. I love you."

Honeypaw looked into his eyes and then pressed herself against his flank.

"I love you too," she murmured. "I love you so much."

Oakpaw closed his eyes and just breathed in her lovely scent, content to stay there forever.


	12. Missing Pt 2

"Lilykit!" "Eaglekit!" "Where are you?"

Honeybreeze, her mate Oaklight, and the medicine cat Jayfeather had been searching the forest since they had discovered that their kits were missing. They had checked every nook and tree slit, but couldn't even find a whisker.

"Maybe some cats already found them", Oaklight murmured, his tail dragging on the floor and ears flat.

"No, they would have already come to find us by now," Jayfeather whispered.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Oaklight shoot him a fiery glare, but Honeybreeze knew he was right. If her kits had been found, somecat would have already them already. She gave a whimper and sank to the ground. She felt was if she were dying. If they didn't find them, she wasn't sure if she would be able to go on.

_Is it possible to die from a broken heart?_ she wondered.

Oaklight bent his head and nudged her to her feet, "Come on, let's keep looking love." She sighed and with heavy paws she staggered to her feet. She knew that every heartbeat the sun was sinking lower and lower into the sky and the chances of finding her kits would be getting slimmer and slimmer.

"Swankit!" she called, her voice ringing through the forest

. "Please, one of you answer me!" she choked.

Suddenly, Jayfeather dropped the bundle of herbs he'd been carrying in his mouth and lifted his nose to the air.

"Do you smell that?" he sniffed.

Honeybreeze and Oaklight opened the mouths and scented the air, but they couldn't detect anything unusual.

"What is it?" asked Oaklight. "What do you smell?"

But Jayfeather just picked up his herbs and started running, "Follow me!" he called over his shoulder.

Oaklight hesitated, but Honeybreeze raced after him. She trusted Jayfeather and knew that being blind gave him other sharper senses. After a few heartbeats, she started recognizing the direction they were headed. _Skyoak? What in the world would they be doing there?_ She opened her mouth again, and a new scent hit her glands. It wasn't strong enough to over-power the earthy scent of the forest, but it was strong enough.

_Great Starclan, please let it be true_, she prayed.

"Oaklight!" she panted, "'it's them!"

"I know," he breathed, eyes sparkling.

As they got closer, Honeybreeze could see the huge tree start to loom over them. Jayfeather was already nearing the foot of the tree, "Over here you guys!" Honeybreeze and Oaklight hurried over.

"They're here!" Jayfeather yelled. "They're somewhere by the tree."

Honeybreeze looked up to see the trees huge branches slightly rustling in the wind. The trunk was the biggest thing she had ever laid eyes on. She had visited the Skyoak as an apprentice, but had forgotten it's magnificence.

"Honeybreeze! Over here!" Oaklight yowled.

He was pawing at a nook in the tree that was covered by leaves and dirt. Honeybreeze joined him and pawed at the mound of dirt covering the slit, her kits milky scent washing over her. Heartbeats later she could make out Swankit's cream colored fur.

"Oh my kits! You're safe!"

Lilykit, Creekkit, and Swankit were curled together, sleeping, but the sound of their mother's voice slowly stirred them awake.

Lilykit lazily opened her eyes, "Hi Mom."

"What's going on," Creekkit yawned.

Honeybreeze felt a kind of joy that she had never felt before; not when Oaklight said he loved her, or when Fawnleaf had become a warrior, or even when she had given birth. She felt as if she were going to explode.

"Oh my darlings! You're okay! Do you know how worried you re father and I were? Oh I'm so happy to see your all safe!" she purred in between covering them with fierce licks, "Oh look at you all, you're filthy!"

"What were you kits thinking, "Oaklight growled, "Anything could have happened to you out here!"

He drew Swankit closer to him with his tail.

"We've been worried sick!" He tried to look upset, but anycat could see that he was absolutely ecstatic to be with his kits again.

Creekkit shrugged away from his mother's rough licks, "We wanted adventure!" he squealed, "Mother, did you see my shoulder? I look like a real warrior now!"

Honeybreeze peered closer at his left shoulder where she could see a green liquid spread over a scratch, "Starclan's kits! What happened to your shoulder?" she exclaimed.

"It got caught on a thorn and Swankit healed it with her mystical powers," Creekkit proudly replied.

Jayfeather bent his head to sniff the gray tabby kits shoulder, "Dock," he meowed, "good for scratches."

He looked at Swankit with unreadable cloudy blue eyes, "How did you know to put this on him," he asked the cream kit.

Swankit looked at him with wide eyes, "I...I saw you put it on Spiderleg once when he got scratched play fighting with Cherrytail. Did I use the wrong thing? Is Creekkit going to die?" she wailed.

Honeybreeze tried to comfort her with gentle licks. "It's okay my sweet 're okay"

Jayfeather surprisingly tried to reassure her by running his tail over her back, "No, that's exactly what you should have done. It's amazing that you could recognize the plant..." he trailed off, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Where is Eaglekit?" Oaklight suddenly asked.

In all the excitement Honeybreeze hadn't noticed the dark tom was missing.

"He isn't in the nook they were staying in?" she asked, slowly growing frantic again.

"No, he's in the tree!" Lilykit piped.

"What …what do you mean he's in the tree?" Oaklight flustered.

Creekkit pointe his little tail straight up

"He's in the tree! Lilykit dared him to climb it!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! You said 'I bet nocat could climb the Skyoak and then he did'' Creekkit retorted.

Honeybreeze looked up, and surely enough there was her firstborn kit curled up, sleeping, in the first branch of the Skyoak.

"Oh my Starclan! My kit!" she gasped. "Don't worry, Eaglekit! I'm coming!".

Oaklight touched his tail-tip to her shoulder, "I'll get him. Stay here."

Honeybreeze nodded her head; she knew Oaklight was a much better climber than she, and the milk in her belly was still weighing her down. The dark brown warrior bunched his powerful hind legs and sprang onto the tree, digging his sharp claws into the rough bark. When he had made it safely to the tree were her son was lying she turned her attention to the three remaining kits on the ground.

"What exactly possessed the three of you to break the rules and not only leave the camp, but make all of you clanmates worried about you? You put yourself in serious danger. Do you know what could have happened to you out here? "she asked.

Swankit had her head bowed and her little ears flat, "We're sorry Honeybreeze; we only wanted to see the Skyoak for ourselves. Purdy's told us so many stories about it and we just wanted to see the rest of the forest."

"Yeah, we're really sorry Mother, we didn't know you'd be this worried about us," added Lilykit, her pretty mottled fur bristling. Honeybreeze bent her head to nuzzle the little she-cat, "Well, of course we we're worried. We love you kits more than the forest," she purred.

She heard a thud behind her and saw Oaklight land on the ground with Eaglekit swinging from his jaws. "My kit!" she cried, rushing over and covering the sleepy eyed tom with licks. "What do you think you were doing up in a tree, precious? Do you think you're part squirrel or something?"

Eaglekit wriggled from his father's grasp on his scruff, "No! Lilykit dared me!"

"I did not!"

"Well, it doesn't matter who dared wh. You're all safe, and that's the important thing," meowed Oaklight.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but it's getting dark," mewed Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather's right, we need to get you kits home and in a warm nest," affirmed Honeybreeze.

"And some milk!" squeaked Creekkit, "I'm starving!"

Back in the nursery, Honeybreeze and Oaklight were watching their kits sleep, curled up in the nest and snoring away.

"I told you we'd find them," purred Oaklight.

"I know, I'm just glad they're home," she whispered, not wanting to wake them up.

"Hey Oaklight?"  
>"<p>

Yes?"

"Is it slightly psychotic that I'm a little proud of them? I mean, they found the Skyoak, all by themselves, and Eaglekit climbed the tree. Not even most apprentices can reach the first branch!"

Oaklight chuckled, "No my love, you're not mental, what they did is impressive. But we must never let them know it!"

Honeybreeze purred, "Well then when do you think we should tell them they're grounded?"

*** I hope you all liked it! Remember to review! I don't know whether or not people are intreseted if you don't review(:**


End file.
